The Joker's Deck
by dreykar
Summary: Chelsea Edwards is a business consultant with a gift for making plans. After The Joker offers to let her work for him in exchange for protection from the mob, will she find nothing is straight forward? Eventually Joker/OC. Crane appears in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 The Business Meeting

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this. I can't wait to start writing the Joker, in fact I already have started! He will come in pretty soon. Please R&R!**

**I do not own anything except for Chelsea and Danny.**

Chelsea Edwards sits on her couch in her and her boyfriends modest apartment frowning at a crossword. Suddenly a look of comprehension dawns upon her face and she scribbles something down. As she does a little of her chocolate brown hair falls across her pale face which she moves back behind her ear. While she works a respectable business consulting job, her partner Danny is a run-around man for Gotham's various mobs. He doesn't want to tie himself down to one group rather spread his loyalties around. More room to breathe. He was busy playing with something on the other side of the open plan room as Chelsea sat there. She looked up but decided not to say anything. Looking down at the paper she starts thinking again. She has a gift for making big plans without forgetting the minute details. This has helped her excel in her job working with some of the big business names of Gotham. Danny has always joked about using her 'powers', as he calls them, for evil rather than good. But getting neck deep with the mob was not her idea of fun. She didn't like the life expectancy figures for a start.

When they started going out Danny was getting his plumbing apprenticeship, that was six years ago when she was 16 and he was 19. She hated him for his work with the mobs but sticks around because it's comfortable. She can't really see her future with him long term like she did when they first started dating. He had changed over the years, especially over the last couple of months. She was really just biding her time to see a good chance to break up with him even though deep down she would always be attached to him being her first love. Chelsea looked over to Danny, he was dressed in all black packing a backpack with a flashlight, rope and a balaclava. She could ask him what he was up to tonight but she preferred not to know. She looked up from the crossword she was doing as she sat curled up on the couch. "Honey, do you mind sleeping in the spare room when you get back tonight? It's just I have a big meeting tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises and I need to be on the ball".

"I know you have a meeting there. You haven't shut up about it for two fucking weeks" he said without looking up. She assumed that was a yes, she took it as one as she didn't want to have another row with him. She had no issue with yelling straight back. He clipped up his backpack and stood up. He was tall and bulky with short dark hair. "See you later, Babe". She smiled a fake smile but stopped once the door was slammed behind him. Some people may think she was in a mentally abusive relationship and she just did whatever he said to make him happy. But not really, she was just nice to him to keep things easy for herself while she figured out how she would move on from this without getting the mob on her back for dumping one of their own. She has a life outside of him, a good brain and a great job. She looked up at the TV screen. Another news report about the Joker was on. Man this guy gets around! This time he had robbed a bank. I wonder if Danny works for him? She wondered as she got up to switch off the TV. After brushing her teeth and getting her clothes ready for tomorrow she hopped into bed and eventually fell to sleep.

* * *

Chelsea walked into the foyer of Wayne Enterprises wearing a light grey skirt and blazer with a baby blue shirt topped off with designer heels and bag. Looking around she finally found her boss Mr. Murrey. He was barking down his mobile phone waving his arms around animatedly "Ah!" he stated spotting Chelsea "Michael, I have to go. Showtime!" he hung up the phone. He was in his fifties and often looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. Constantly clammy and loud, he had a booming voice, grey balding hair, a shinny red face and clothes he hadn't updated since around when Chelsea was born. "So, Ms. Edwards, how did the preparations go?" he began. They walked towards the lifts. Once they are up to the correct floor they were greeted by the sectary of the man they are meeting with. "Mr. Murrey, Ms. Edwards, please come in. I've been trying to reach you for the past 40 minutes". She bustled along, she was cliché, blonde, big boobs, too small clothes. "Unfortunately Damian is ill today and won't be able to make it to the meeting" contrary to this she continues to walk them towards the board room. "So" she says as they walk through the board room doors and stopping "Mr. Wayne has offered to step in for today". Chelsea's eyes widened as Bruce Wayne stood up from the table. This was going to be more stressful than she thought. Mr. Murrey began the introductions, walking over to shake hands. Chelsea wiped her hand on her blazer and presented it "Pleased to meet you Mr. Wayne"

"And you Ms. Edwards". They got right down to business. As Bruce had just stepped into this deal Chelsea didn't know how much he would know about it. She was shocked once she realised he knew it back to front. They went over the proposal for an hour and a half. They were wrapping up when Mr. Murrey had to take a phone call just outside the room leaving Chelsea and Bruce to themselves. "So how long have you been working for the Murrey Corporation, Ms. Edwards? You seem to have your head screwed on".

"Three years full time but I worked part time for 3 years before that during school. I started there after a work experience placement".

"Interesting, interesting" he was smirking at her, she didn't know why, he probably thought it was flirting. "The company has worked closely with the Murrey Corporation for many years so it was a pleasure to finally meet your boss today. And in meeting you, Ms. Edwards, it makes me wonder what took me so long in coming to these meetings". Before she could reply Mr Murrey returned. "Mr Murrey" Bruce started, finally taking his eyes off Chelsea "I would like to invite yourself, your wife, Ms. Edwards and partner" he looked at Chelsea when he said this trying to read her reaction "to a charity event I'm holding next week. It will give you a good insight into how we like to do things here at Wayne Enterprises".

"Mr. Wayne, it would be an honour to attend! I've heard about your little shindigs and only good things!" he nodded as to drive home his point. Bruce looked directly at Chelsea.

"My partner and I would love to attend" she said smiling, not breaking the eye contact. Her boss didn't notice as they both started smirking. "Well we best be off Mr. Wayne" Mr. Murrey said.

"Please" Bruce said shaking his hand "Call me Bruce". The older man chuckled. "And, I'll see you next Friday night Ms. Edwards. Thank you for the brief you prepared for today. It gives me a lot to think about".

"Please" she said shaking his hand "call me Chelsea".

In the lift on the way down as Mr. Murrey started to talk about how important he was to warrant a meeting with _the _Bruce Wayne, Chelsea wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: If you read please review! I'd like to hear any point of view that could improve the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Proposal

**A/N: I'm glad to see a few people have read this. Thanks to rhummy for the review! Please review, I'm open to whatever improves the story!**

It was Danny and Chelsea's six year anniversary tonight. She wasn't expecting a present and truth be told she hadn't got him one either. She put the keys in the door of their apartment, tired from her long day at work, stepping through in the room. Danny turned around and a small little smile crept onto his face.

"Hey Sweetie, I was wondering, I was an arsehole the other night and it's our anniversary, so how about we celebrate with a bite to each at a fancy restaurant? Wear something nice". Chelsea looked at her boyfriend and thought that maybe he was starting to realise the way things were weren't the way they shound be?

"That sounds great" she beamed at him "I didn't feel like cooking tonight anyway. Where are we going to go?"

"Just some place I know" he stated simply not looking up from the street directory which was on the table in front of him "go and get ready". It had been two days since her meeting at Wayne Enterprises and not much had happened since then. Chelsea looked in her wardrobe wondering what to wear. She decided on a black dress with red accessories. Half an hour later they got into the car with Danny driving. "I'm so excited!" she said. Maybe this was the beginning of a new start for them? Maybe he finally realised they couldn't keep on living this way. Looking around in her bag she found her red lipstick and reapplied it. He looks really nervous, she thought. Maybe he was going to propose? Her heart stopped as she thought about it. She didn't want that, for the first time ever it was clear in her mind 'I don't want to marry Danny, ever'. Before she could dwell on this though Danny spoke up "I've, ah, got to drop by somewhere on the way to dinner". Confused she looked outside of the car. They were in downtown Gotham. It was then she realised he wasn't dressed up. He was wearing a black business shirt and trousers, yes, but he was not as dressed up as he wanted her to be. He stopped the car outside an industrial building. "Danny, I want to leave now" she stated coldly and evenly "I don't want to be stuck out here alone in the dark while you run along in there. You know how I feel about this mob business".

"Well, come in with me? I'm just dropping something off really". She decided it was the lesser of two evils. "You are in so much trouble when we get home" she whispered as they walked towards the door. She was scared, what if someone saw her and it affected her job? There were lights on inside that she could see shinning through the gaps around the door. As they walked inside Chelsea froze. There was a huge table with all of the mob leaders with their main henchmen handing around the sides. 'Oh my God' she thought.

"I see you made it McClain. And this must be the lovely Chelsea" a man in a light coloured suit grabbed her hand.

"Get off me!" she said gruffly starting to shake. Was Danny bringing her here to be killed?

"I thought you said she was a delight, Danny?" the charm in his Italian voice had gone.

"Umm, she is" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sit" the Italian gestured to two empty chairs. He introduced the other main men in the room, some of which Chelsea had heard of, others which she hadn't. Suddenly she wondered if the Joker was here but in checking in the corners of the room, nothing.

"So Ms. Edwards. I bet you are wondering why you are here?". She thought about it and decided that if she played along she might live longer. She nodded looking across as the people around the table listened in playing with knives, polishing guns and looking at knuckle dusters. She would play nicely now, and if she survived, figuratively kill Danny later. "Well, it's very simple. Talking with your man here we discovered you are very good at plans, organising things if you will. With the threat of the _clown_ and the ever changing public climate we find ourselves needing a fresh approach. A new face, a smart face, a _pretty_ face" he nodded towards her, her insides squirming. "We've done our research with a little help from Danny here, and you're good Ms. Edwards, you're very good. We want you to work for us, with us". She sat there thinking this through. This is exactly what she never wanted, but she only had herself to blame for staying with Danny all this time knowing what he did.

Thinking through what this leader had just said it sounded like they were running scared and had lost their control of the city. "I thought you weren't buying into this 'better class of criminal' thing?" she had obviously said the wrong thing. There was muttering around the room. Suddenly a black man called Gamble spoke up "Of course we haven't! We just need to see if you're as good as lover boy says you are. We can always just kill you". Chelsea's heart dropped, her boyfriend had sold her out to the mob. She was going to die. After a moment she asked doing everything in her power to keep her voice calm "What do you want me to do?"

"Well" the Italian man was speaking again looking as though she was a little slow and finally picking up a basic concept "you can start out by writing us a way of breaking into a bank _outside_ of Gotham and get us home nice and safe".

"But that's impossible! I thought you just wanted to stay inside Gotham? If you start to mess with other territories..." she said standing up. Suddenly she had ten guns pointed at different areas of her body, all ready to shoot.

"Well, then we get to the other side of the deal. No delivery of the plans, the product as you will. No more Ms. Edwards". She knew he meant it. She looked at Danny for support all he could do was look at the floor. "You're making a mistake" a greasy man spoke up, she remembered his name to be Lopez "I don't trust women, especially those with an attitude" he said raising his gun. Chelsea looked around quickly, would they let this happen? "No" the Italian said and Lopez slowly lowered his weapon not breaking eye contact with her, Chelsea sighed relieved "We give her a chance. You have two weeks to prepare the plans". She saw this as her time to escape. Standing up she said "Come on Danny, we're leaving". His eyes not leaving the ground he said "I've got something to attend to with some of the guys a couple of warehouses down" he waived his arm to the left "I'll get a lift home".

"Fine" she said savagely grabbing the keys from him, leaving as quickly as possible. She cried the whole way home.

Once she got back to her appartment she realised she wasn't hungry anymore and sat on her small balcony looking out at the clouded night sky. What was the best way to get out of this situation? She needed to leave Gotham immediately, or maybe in a week or so, so that way the mob wouldn't suspect her yet as she'd be still around for the week. But what happened if someone like Lopez got hold of her in the mean time? She could tell he would kill her without permission from the other mob bosses. She started to cry again. She got herself into this mess when she stayed with Danny, it was easy to blame him but really it was up to her to leave to prevent this mess. She had been so stupid. And what about her job? Maybe she could transfer to another city and change her name?

Out of nowhere she could hear her mobile phone ringing...if Danny need a lift she'd-

"Is that Chelsea Edwards?" a woman's unreadable voice said.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"Nurse Camblin from Gotham General. Do you know a Mr. Danny McClain?" Chelsea started to panic.

"Yes, I do. What's happened?" she said hurriedly starting to walk around.

"There's been an accident. Can you please come down to the hospital straight away?"

* * *

**A/N: The man you've all been waiting for is coming soon (either next chaper or the one after)! The story won't mean as much if there is no back story so please be patient with me. It's worth the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: Thanks again for the review rhummy! I don't own anything except Chelsea and Danny!**

Chelsea jumped into her car shaking all over ready to drive to Gotham General Hospital. How badly injured was he? If he lives this was it, he can't do this anymore, she can't do this anymore. What he did to her tonight was pushed slightly to the back of her mind as she wondered whether he would live or die, it was hard making these decisions when she didn't know either way but she knew that from now on she was going to have to look after herself, and that meant trying to get out of this mob mess. She thought she would stay in Gotham for the next week and a half and then sneak out of town just before her two weeks were up. She'd have to change her name, maybe even leave the country. She started to cry again more for herself than Danny this time.

Twenty minutes later she was walking into the front doors of the hospital. She was directed to the second floor. "I'm Chelsea Edwards, I'm here to see Danny McClain" she said quickly. A lady walked forward

"Hi Chelsea, my name is Sarah, I spoke with you earlier on the phone. Please come this way". She directed her to a small room between two patient rooms, after ushering her to a seat she shut the door. Chelsea didn't know what to expect. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but there was an explosion downtown. Your friend Danny was caught up in it. He is alive but has a fair deal of burns on his arms and chest" she paused to let Chelsea take the information in. "He was in a warehouse in downtown Gotham that had been manipulated. A few of the pipes in the building were rigged into one big pipe bomb".

"Oh my God" was all she could say. Who would do this? She needed to know which of the mob gangs were there. This must have been infighting. But everyone was there in the meeting, did they plan this beforehand? But why would they organise a big plan when all they had to do was shoot him at the meeting he had just been in, or even as he left. "Please, I need to see him".

She prepared herself as best she could as she was directed into the room. No matter what he had done to her tonight it tore at her to see him like this. They had dated for six years and she knew this would be one of the last times she would see him before she left town. He was unconscious, one broken arm, one broken leg, 6 broken ribs and a head injury. Then there were the burns. She couldn't see them but could see how the bandages were thick over his arms and chest. Chelsea sat on the chair on the right hand side of the bed opposite the door and cried. An hour passed and Chelsea stared at the clock, not seeing it. She was beginning to plan out how she can try and get out of the mess Danny had left her in. Seeing movement she looked down towards the door. Standing there was a man in his late 40's with dark hair starting to grey. He sported a moustache. "Hi there, you must be Chelsea. I've just been speaking with the nurse. I'm Commissioner Gordon" he walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your boyfriend. Do you know why he was there?"

"He's a plumber" she had thought of the alibi as she sat there earlier "Must have been working on the pipes". They looked at each other and she hoped he had bought her story. But something wasn't right, frowning she looked up. "Is it general practice for the commissioner to go and see if the victims of a crime are alright after a small explosion?" This seemed a bit strange. He must know about Danny, she thought, otherwise why would the top dog be standing there asking questions about her boyfriend? She decided then and there to protect Danny for her own sake; she didn't need to be arrested.

"I'm here as I have a, let's call it 'special interest' in the mobs. The names, and _occupations_ of the victims are not going to be released any time soon". Chelsea looked at him in mock shock

"You think the mobs did this to Danny?" she grabbed her partners hand and looked at his face brow furrowed.

"Yes, I think a mob did this to your boyfriend" he said offhandedly flicking through his notepad. He bought my story, she thought, but before she could celebrate "in retaliation to the gang that he was assisting that night". He placed the notebook on the bed sighing. Chelsea spoke up calmly "You must be mistaken, Commissioner, to the best of my knowledge my boyfriend does not belong to a gang, or a mob". Technically it was true, he swung around between all of them. "He must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"Hrm" the commissioner said "I guess we'll see when he wakes up". Chelsea stood up "There will be a police officer placed at your boyfriends door as we need to get a statement as soon as he wakes up. And, if the people that did this are the people I'm thinking of, I think Danny here would be happy for the extra protection. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Edwards" and he swept from the room before she could say anything.

Getting home that night Chelsea thought everything through. She found out that the police weren't releasing exactly what happened until they had more evidence. She also found out that the Batman had showed up just after the explosion to help the police.

Bruce Wayne's charity event was the next night and Chelsea hadn't even begun preparing for it. She scanned through her wardrobe thinking of something formal enough to wear. The only floor length dress she had was from a colour themed cocktail party she went to sometime last year. She grabbed it off the shelf and raised it to her body. Perfect, she though. Tomorrow night after the party she would not think her choice of a purple silk dress was perfect, in fact she would be regretting it very much.

* * *

**A/N: So, why would a purple dress be a problem? Does that mean there will be someone else at the party that happens to wear purple too?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Party

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) I don't own anything except for Danny and Chelsea.**

"Hi Mr. Murrey, it's Chelsea. I won't be coming into work today. Something, something's happened..." She emotionally explained over the phone how Danny was in the explosion that was reported on the news and went on to discuss his injuries. He told her to stay home from work today and tomorrow. "And, Ms. Edwards, don't worry about attending Bruce Wayne's event tomorrow night, I'll make your apologies. Unless your partner was doing better and you wanted to get out of the house?" Chelsea looked out from the window in her apartment and saw clouds starting to gather over the city as the wind picking up. Would she be able to convince him to let her go to the party and get the time off work as well?

"Umm, we'll I'll be at the hospital quite a bit today and tomorrow. If Danny was doing alright you wouldn't mind if I came along, you know, as a distraction?" she held her breath.

"Yes, yes that's fine my dear. Although if you're up to going to the party how about you drop by the office Saturday night to write up anything that's urgent for someone else to take care of while you have a rest. Use your annual leave and take off next week as well if you want to" she pumped her fist in the air "It's time you had a break anyway". They agreed. Hanging up the phone Chelsea let out a relieved sigh. She felt bad that she had decepted her boss like that but she needed some space to plan her leaving. She also would have to get used to manipulating people like that where she was going. On Saturday night she could collect her personal belongings from work, somehow she knew she wouldn't be returning.

* * *

"Mr. Murrey, how good to see you. And you must be Mrs. Murrey" Bruce kissed her hand as they entered his charity event "Please come in". Chelsea tried to walk in after them but Bruce blocked her "And where is the lovely Mr. Chelsea?" he looked over her shoulder as if expecting him to materialise there.

"He, ah, wasn't able to make it she said pushing past him. They walked forward together to Chelsea's boss. She was wearing her purple silk, floor length dress. It was low cut down the middle with a silver and glass flower which gathered the material on her chest. She had her chocolate hair in a messy bun with her eyes made up with smoky dark brown which brought out their bluey-green colour. She wore silver high heels.

"Real shame about your man, Chelsea" Mr. Murrey said once she had reached him. Tonight he was wearing an old moth ball smelling tux. His wife, who was in her 60's too wore an old, faded mauve ball gown with a fur piece covering her shoulders. She epitomised the rich old aristocrat with a permanent scowl on her face. Now she was looking shocked "You didn't break up, dear, did you?"

"No, no he-" she looked up at Bruce, for some reason she was embarrassed "No, he was in an accident. He's at Gotham General" she said flatly.

The older lady gasped "My dear! Shouldn't you be with him?" Mr. Murrey looked a little embarrassed himself. "No love, Chelsea has already been by his bedside enough already the last two days, he should be fine. He was involved in the explosion down town two days ago". Chelsea did not want anyone else to know that and cursed herself for not telling him to keep it to himself. Her boss has a tendency to tell other people things he should keep quiet, especially if they partly attach him to an exciting story. She didn't think it would be long before people found out the only ones present at the warehouse were mobsters.

"He's a plumber. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time" she said reusing the story she had given the police commissioner two days earlier. They started walking off towards the champagne table so Chelsea followed, looking to see if there was anyone else here she knew. She looked to her side expecting to see Bruce there but when she turned she saw that he hadn't followed. He was looking at her with a closed expression on his face still standing in the same place they had just been. Two people walked up to him and started talking to their host, he tried to keep looking at Chelsea but she turned away.

Not really knowing anyone there Chelsea made the rounds being polite to some people. There were a lot of big names here and by the looks of it many models male and female. She felt very out of place. She was good looking enough but in the end wasn't exactly one of these tall, perfected models. She was shorter than most of these people for a start and her jewellery was nice, but was not the diamonds these ladies were flashing.

Eventually Bruce made a small speech and Mr and Mrs Murrey left for the night not up for a big one. As they were leaving Chelsea could tell Mrs. Murrey didn't think much of her as she was at a party rather than doting at her boyfriend's side. Smirking at the thought of what Mrs. Murrey would think if she really knew what was going on in Chelsea's life she made her way around the room again.

Chelsea was having a polite conversation with Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes when they excused themselves and spoke with Bruce. He had been avoiding Chelsea and she really didn't understand why, perhaps he is friends with a policeman and was told about the accident being mob infighting? Bruce would have a lot of powerful friends so he could easily find this information out. Having thought about it though she didn't complain about him ignoring her as she found she was easily replaced. She could tell this as every time she looked around to see him there was another giggling girl hanging off his muscular arm. Idiot, she thought.

Chelsea grabbed a prawn cocktail and walked through a thick group of people. Suddenly things went quiet, there were a few screams and then a gunshot. As there were so many people between her and the lift she couldn't see anything but looked around madly at the guests around her to gauge their reactions. "Good evening Ladies and Gen-til-men. We are tonight's...entertainment!" Chelsea couldn't see where the noise was coming from, she assumed in front of the lifts. More importantly she couldn't see who was making the noise, looking around the panic on the people's faces was contagious. Their eyes flicked from guest to guest wondering what to do, rooted to the spot. Chelsea's heart thumped and she thought how much more comforted she'd be if she had someone she knew near her. Mr. Murrey had gone and she couldn't see where Bruce was. She hoped if it was the mobs they wouldn't single her out. They would have to know she was more use to them if she could keep her day job? Her hands became sweaty.

She could hear more muffled yelling but things were deadly quiet around the large open room. The person who had yelled out was obviously moving around as his voice was becoming clearer and defiantly closer. A few people shuffled and Chelsea found herself at the edge of a group. A few seconds later she could see who was making all the noise. She gasped. It was the man who had been splashed over all the papers and news reports for the last while. The man everyone feared but secretly wanted to hear more about.

"Does anyone know where Harvey Dent is?" the being under the clown face paint and purple suit said. His voice was sharp, expressive and it commanded authority. Even though he was around fifteen feet away Chelsea could clearly see him in the gap of people who had moved out of the way. Suddenly he snapped around visually sorting through the people around her. He looked at the faces of the guests to her left, obviously scoping for Harvey or anyone producing weapons. He then looked Chelsea straight in the eyes. She froze. A sick smile broke across his face as he slowly took a few steps towards her, arms and hands opened wide. She didn't know what to expect next. He stopped walking; he wasn't particularly close to her but was defiantly close enough for her liking.

Cocking his head to the side he begins in a sing song voice "O Danny boy, the _pipes_ the _pipes_ are calling!" He placed an emphasis on pipes. Her brain wouldn't work, she couldn't process what he was saying. People started to look at her and she looked at them pleadingly with her face reddening, perhaps they could work out what he was doing? O, no. It hit her, she cursed herself for not picking it up faster. She could see the answer staring at her from those enlarged black pits. He knew what happened with Danny because he is in with those people. A cold wave of shock hit her body when she realised he knew who _she_ was. She panicked, how did he know her? Was he at that meeting? He stopped singing and began looking her up and down intently. With his eyebrows raised and gesturing with his arm he commented "nice choice in colour!". He licked his lips taking a step forward.

Before anything else could happen a man from behind the Joker spoke "We are not intimidated by thugs!" the Clown Prince of Crime shot around looking at the man intently, summing him up as he walked "Ya, know. You remind me of my father" he raised the switchblade to the man's face leaning in "I hated my father!" he growled. Chelsea was just happy he was leaving her alone. Suddenly, the girl she had had a very brief conversation before, Harvey Dent's girlfriend Rachel, stepped forward. They started talking, Chelsea was tuning in and out as she looked for an escape route. The Joker was busy telling Rachel a story when Chelsea saw it, the Batman. Suddenly a fight breaks loose and next thing the crowd knows Rachel Dawes is being held out of a smashed window many floors up. "Let her go" Batman said in his gravely voice. The Joker replied in a smirk "Very poor choice of words!" dropping the girl. Batman jumped down after her, 'will she be alright?' Chelsea wondered.

People screamed and started running for the doors before the thugs could start attacking people again. Suddenly Chelsea realised that although she wasn't alone in the room it was slowly emptying out and she was left standing by herself closest to the gang. Walking quickly towards the closest group of people she heard cackled "Not so fast, not so fast". She stopped with her hands hitching up her dress slightly and turned around knowing that voice, it was now etched in her memory. He wore a purple jacket which she could now see was well fitted. It also was a bit dusty but looked to be made of quality material. There was a lilac hexagon patterned shirt, which she could hardly see, with a greenish tie and vest. His brown shoes were scuffed and his dirty blonde hair had green through it. She looked up at his face and saw his cracked make up. White made up most of his face but it was broken up with black circles around his eyes. It was then she saw the scars around his mouth covered in the bright red paint. Or was it lipstick? Being up this close she realised that overall he was quite dirty and his makeup gave him a scary decaying look.

He spoke again "Can you stay for a little chat, hrm?" waving the knife the Joker was standing about ten feet away talking in a reasonable level voice, it was conversational. His manner wasn't conversational though, it was aggressive, the switchblade he carried was readily visible and in the end what he said wasn't really a question, she _would_ be staying for a chat if he wanted it.

*BANG!* All of a sudden there was yelling and the police had exploded into the room. Chelsea dropped to the ground with her hands on her head along with the other guests complying with their instructions. The Joker frowned when he saw them, he was being interupted when he was having so much fun, he started to sweep backwards to the other side of the room barking orders for his cronies to follow him.

He wasn't scared though; he was smirking darkly and taking his time as he got to the other side of the room. He ignored the police's calls to stay where he was, they didn't shoot. His eyes flicked to the window he had dropped Rachel out of, probably checking to see that the Batman hadn't returned, he hadn't. His tongue darted out over his lips "Until we meet again, Ladies and Gen-til-men" and he did some sort of twisted bow. The gang disappeared around the corner of the room and the law enforcers followed. A minute later some came back saying they had lost them. 'How can trained professionals lose him so easily like that?' she pondered.

A few guests came up to her, helping her up and making sure she was ok as they did for anyone who was still on the ground. Things were about to get very complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? ****This will slightly follow TDK, obviously there are some changes (eg. Gordon is already Commissioner, Bruce greeted the guests at the door not from the helicopter). As this goes on I'll see how closely it will fit.**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognise. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the delay. I know where this is going and have a lot written out by hand. Thanks for the people who have reviewed so far, it means a lot! Please review!**

Chelsea sat in her bedroom and cried. She didn't even bother taking off her dress and jewellery. The dress could be ruined for all she cared. After being helped out of the party someone hailed her a taxi. The police were roaming the buildings perimeter and she could hear shots being fired. The police were checking everyone that was leaving the party to make sure they weren't clowns making their escape. They were also obtaining statements from the guests. Frankly Chelsea just wanted to get the hell away from there before the Joker could continue their little chat that he had requested.

Mind back to her room, why she had even gone to the party seemed beyond her. She was just being selfish, not wanting to miss on the fun. Fun? She gave a chocked laugh realising that walking around the big group of intimidatingly beautiful people making small talk was not her idea of fun. She really went to play games with Bruce Wayne. After six years with the one man she was excited by his over the top flirting, and it nearly cost her her life. She could mentally see him now. When the Joker ran in he probably hid behind a big group of people so the man in the make-up wouldn't see him. Yeah probably, she thought. If he was so amazing he would have stepped forward way before that Rachel Dawes did. Chelsea lay back on her pillow and eventually fell asleep, not bothering to remove her expensive clothes or put her hair down.

* * *

The next morning Chelsea went to visit Danny at the hospital. He was still in a medically induced coma while his burns healed. She held his hand and looked into his face. The policeman was still outside his room providing him with protection so what she wanted to say next she couldn't out loud. She was holding his hand mainly for show as she needed to be seen as the loving girlfriend.

'Danny' she thought 'this is it. This is goodbye. You tricked me and tried to bring me down to a level I never wanted to be on. You've ruined me, Danny. I had a career and a life and you've taken that away. I'll never forgive you for that. The people that are talking to me now you wouldn't believe. You put me on the Joker's map, you idiot! How do I get out of this one? When I was 16 I looked up to you. Now I know you haven't moved on from there and I've out grown you. When we met I had my life ahead of me. It looked good, it wasn't much compared to some other people but it looked comfortable. Now I'm running scared from people who murder and they would happily kill me. You've killed me, Danny! It makes me wonder now, did you see something dark in me when we met? Something I didn't know about which you thought would one day lead me to think it would be ok to work with the mob?' She looked across the room and back to him again. 'Ok, Danny. Sleep well'.

She got up and was nearly out the door when someone stepped into the room. Looking like he hadn't slept in a while Commissioner Gordon sat down next to the bed. "Hi Chelsea, can we have a little chat?" she shuddered when she heard those words. They were last spoken to her by the Clown Prince of Crime the night before. "I was just leaving, Commissioner".

"Hrm, yes" he got out his notebook as Chelsea continued to stand by the door. "I asked my men to call me when you came in today otherwise I was going to drop by your house. I heard you had an interesting night last night?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, got to dress up, free food and drink. Walk around, have a chat". If the man in front of her was frustrated he didn't show it. "Yes, I heard about your little chat, or more so-" he flicked through his notes "that chat you never fully had?" She eyeballed him looking to see some emotion. He just raised his eyebrows. Defeated she sat down in the closet chair. "What do you want to know?" He smiled. "Well a few things. Are you happy to come down to the station?"

"I'd prefer to stay here" she stated folding her arms. She didn't want to stay away from home for longer than she had to.

"Ok, but please keep in mind depending on your answers we may need to head down there anyway". She nodded, bored. "Had you met the Joker before that altercation last night?"

"No" he looked up at her trying to read her emotions.

"Are you sure? He seemed to know who you were. In fact he recognised you, from what he said we are aware that he knows your partner, who you...ah, continue to say is not involved in the mobs?"

"That's right" she sat there impassively. She must be coming across as such a bitch. Gordon moved on "Ok, so from there we hear he wanted to have a chat with you. Why would that be?" She took her time in answering, trying her best not to show any emotion.

"I honestly have no idea why he would want to speak with me. I think it's fairly safe to say the guy is a bit crazy. Does he really need a reason? Maybe he was going to ask where I got the nice purple material for my dress? Maybe in his rush to get his suit made he didn't get any nice, formal evening wear?" She looked out the window. She shouldn't have done that but she was sick of the questions, drained from her lack of sleep and still wanting to know what the Joker wanted to say to her. The Commissioner just smiled at her and actually chuckled slightly. "Yes, I think it's safe to say he is insane. Tell me, with your week off work this week, where are you going?" Blank shock was etched on her face.

"With my week off?"

"Work, yes". How the hell did he know that? As is reading her mind he then continued "The nurse mentioned you told her you had the week off. You're looking a bit nervous?"

"No" she lied "I was just wondering how you knew that's all". He nodded at her so she thought she may as well be nice. "I'm, ah, just going to stay around the house, visit Danny here, have a break. This has really been exhausting".

He noticed the bags under her eyes and simply said "I'm sure it has" he became more business-like "Ms Edwards, whether you know the Joker or not is immaterial. From his actions we have reason to believe he may try to find you. I would like to offer you some protection and another place to live for at least the next week". Getting slightly agitated she spoke up "Thank you very much for the offer, Commissioner, but I'll be fine at home by myself. The Joker is a crazy man, I doubt he'd even remember me"

"He knew your face and taunted you about your boyfriend. You cannot say he doesn't know who you are". It was now his turn to be agitated "I must insist you take up my offer of protection".

"I have to go, Commissioner" she said suddenly standing up. The last thing she needed was to be closely followed by cops while she planned her escape "If I get into trouble I'll give you a bell. Still at 911?" As she walked out she knew this would be the last time she saw her boyfriend. Bye Danny, she mentally called out.

* * *

Chelsea had agreed to go into work Saturday night to fix up her notes so she could have her week off. Swiping her security card she walked into Murrey Enterprises. Even though they worked closely enough with the big companies, the office was only two stories high with around 60 employees during the day. They didn't have security cameras but instead a security guard who would drop by a few times a night to ensure things were fine. As she walked in Steve the guard was reading papers behind the reception desk. He looked up startled. "O hey! Chelsea! What are you doing at work on a Saturday night?" It was no secret that Steve held a soft spot for Chelsea, he was a year or two younger than her.

"Oh just fixing a few things up before I go on some annual leave next week" she continued on towards to the stairs.

"Ok cool" he replied craning his neck trying to watch her walk up the stairs "I'll be here!".

She walked into her office and put her bag down on the desk. Leaning back and stretching in her seat she looked around the room. Her desk was a mess, the decor was as dated as her bosses clothes and she knew she had to make her scribbled notes make sense to someone else. It was going to be a long night.

After writing out a list of her notes she began to pack up her personal belongings, not that she had many here. They were mainly text books and spare shoes for when she didn't want to wear her heels at her desk.

Chelsea jumped when she heard the desk phone ring. She realised it was the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hey Chelsea, it's Steve, you know, the security guy?" she stared at the wall in front of her waiting for him to go on "I'm heading out now but I'll be back for a check up in a few hours. You sure you'll be right?" She looked up at her watch thinking he was slacking off. She then realised it was nearly midnight.

"Yeah, that's fine, Steve. I've got my pass, lock me in and I'll let myself out. I shouldn't be too much longer". She continued working.

Twenty minutes later Chelsea had nearly finished packing when she thought she heard movement in the area outside her office. Heart thumping wildly she dismissed it as Steve finally leaving or perhaps coming back. She bent under her desk to collect her shoes and sat back in her seat. Looking up at her doorway she thought she saw something move outside it but then decided it was her imagination and continued to pack up her shoes. Seeing something again she realised she wasn't imagining it. She looks into the eyes of The Joker. She made a move to stand up as he began to casually walk into her office. All she managed to do was stumble on something and fall back into her chair.

He opened his mouth "Sit, sit. Make yourself com-fort-able" she looks up at him as he continued "Little Stevie won't be back for _hours_" he opened his arms wide sitting down at the chair opposite Chelsea's desk. She could see him better this time as he was closer. His face paint was even more decayed looking than at the party and she could see the stains on his purple jacket more clearly. He also smelt of a mix of stale sweat, petrol and matches. She knew she was staring, he grinned up at her.

"Hiiiii" he stated, childishly waving a purple gloved hand trying to snap her of a daze. Finally she got enough strength to talk without her voice shaking too much. "What do you want?"

"Aw no. Not business yet, we're not done with the _pleasantries_" he purred the last word. "How's Danny Boy?" he asked leaning back in his chair. She stared into his brown eyes.

"He's recovering" she flexed her arm involuntarily feeling stressed "But you already knew that, didn't you?" he chuckled looking around the room from side to side he then leaned forward with his eyes fixed on hers, letting his chair crash to the floor. "Well, Ms. Edwards I've been hearing a lot of funny things lately. Lots of things...some about you even" he swept a tongue over his lips "do you know what I might have heard?"

Chelsea looked up at him, she didn't know what he wanted so she let him answer. "A little on the quiet side, hrm? Well, I've been hearing that you are in a very, peculiar pre-dic-a-ment". He nodded then turned his head to the side in amusement "Being so quiet and all, I don't know if you're the type of, _personality_, that wants to work for the mob. And, ah, between you and me, the mobs don't usually pick their women for their _personalities_" he blatantly stared at her chest, again licking his lips and sitting up a little straighter.

Anger rising, Chelsea spoke up so perhaps he would look her in the face instead "Well, between you and me I don't particularly want to work for the mob". His face was set in mock shock "But that means that...Danny Boy, must have...must have....set you up!" She raised her eyebrows, man this guy was a bad actor. He leaned forward "Not much of a boyfriend, huh? He sold you out!" He opened his eyes wide and cocked his head to the side "Now that's cold!".

She looked at him casually even though her heart was beating wildly. "No...that's life". He swept a tongue over his lips and took his time in contemplation. "That's...in-ter-es-ting". They sat for a moment.

"So, Mr. Joker?" He didn't seem to mind being addressed as that so she continued "There has to be a reason why you're here. As you said we've had the pleasantries, so please...what brings you to my office?"

"You're very polite. I don't think you'd last five minutes with the mob". He looked at the boxes she was packing "Ya going somewhere?". Chelsea was worried he'd tell the mobs she was leaving town. "Well, obviously if I'm going to working for the mob then I can't keep my day job".

"Hrm....yes...but, no. No". He pointed wildly at her "You could keep it, at least for the next couple of weeks. You're going someone, Ms. Edwards. Where are you going? And before you lie to me and make up your little, _excuses_, I know you've already packed up most of your things in that, ah, cosy? Little apartmen-t of yours. I know a lot of things, Sweet cheeks." This was going to be difficult. He was obviously a lot more prepared, and intelligent, than she thought.

"You've been following me?" he leaned forward.

"And I'm not the only one. Let me say, Maroni and them" again he waved a hand carelessly "are more than a lee-tle suspicious of you right now. In fact, they are prepared to kill you. Think you've made your decision that you won't help them. You shouldn't have packed those things and left the curtains open, just a little bit stupid" he spoke like a parent giving advice to their child.

"But...this is where I come in" he cracked his knuckles. "Do you want to work for the mobs? Tell the truth now, _I_ don't work for them. But, remember, they don't take too kindly to people that mess them around".

Chelsea decided it was safer to answer him. "You're right, I don't want to work for the mobs. I may though, but-" he cut her off.

"So you've made your decision? You won't work for the mobs. So really...you've chosen death, am I right? But, really, you chose death the day you stayed with Lover Boy. Uh, ba ba ba ba" she had tried to interrupt him. "Don't interrupt, it's rude" he gave her a meaningful look. "You're in a tough spot. You've told me you won't work for the mob guys. They'll be after your blood" he bit his lip and opened his eyes wide. "Now, here is your option. I'm a nice guy. No really!" he raised his voice at her as she was giving every indication of interrupting.

"I've seen your work, Honey, and you're good. Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of plans...but! I know a brain-nah when I see it. And I'm looking at it" he stared at her intently with a very hard look on his face.

"Now here's the good part. I will give you a chance to work for me, if you pass the, ah, requirements. You see, if you work for me the mob won't find you...as quickly as they would if you were running around on your lonesome-ah" he indicated towards the boxes. Chelsea didn't say anything, if she works for him she would have to kill.

"You're probably thinking, why is he doing this? Does he have sympathy for me? He really cares!" he squeals jumping up and down in his seat slightly. "But no" his voice was now dark and slow "If the mob wants you this badly there must be a reason" he pauses "But...if you don't turn out to be anything special though" he mimes shooting her "then I'll just do what the mob wants to do to you anyways". He stands up, Chelsea is still silent and numb.

"The thing is though, I'm a little selective of who I let into my merry band of men...so there's going to be a little test".This knocked some courage into her

"But you're the one that wants me!" she quickly falls silent when he pulls out a gun.

"There is one bullet in this gun, so let's play a little game" he had a twisted smile on his face. He spins the barrel and holds it out to her. This must be a joke, Chelsea thought. Suddenly The Joker sweeps around her desk, taking her hand he puts the gun in it and then places the tip to the side of her head. She is shaking wildly and doesn't know what to do. She guesses he wants her prepare the gun to shoot with. She doesn't move.

"Come on, do it now" he says hastily. Chelsea tries to move the gun away from her head. Suddenly The Joker removes the weapon then hits her in the head with it. "'.cowards" he grows taking out another gun and moving around the desk to the other side to face her.

"How about this, Sweet Cheeks, if you don't shoot the gun, I'll shoot you with this one. You have a choice...certain death...or...a one in six chance". She looks up into his eyes to see if he is joking. There is a coldness there that tells her he is not. Arming the gun she shuts her eyes and prepares herself. Click. Things were the same. She could feel herself sitting in the chair. She takes in a breath. She was alive.

Eyes still shut she hears a signature hyena laugh. Opening her eyes The Joker is standing in front of her desk beaming down at her. "Good girl, good girl!" excitement radiating from him.

He stood up straight. "You work for me now. My rules...you do what I say. One word of advice...I encourage you to keep my interest-ah. When I got bored I get, ah, _stabby_". She nods.

"Well, you've got a lot of work to do here" he waves his arm around her office. "At your apartment you'll need to pack the essential things you want to take with you. See you soon, Toots". They both look at each other, he waits for her to speak.

"This is your gun" she said opening it. Inside there were no bullets. "Hey!" she exclaimed realising he put her through all that stress for nothing "There are no bullets in here! You were just trying to scare me!". His excited looks drains from him slightly.

"Uh, yeah?" he looks at her like she's crazy "That's one's empty but, ah" raising his gun he shoots just missing her head, letting it hit the back wall "this one wasn't...". With that he sweeps out of the room leaving Chelsea to her thoughts and a mess of chipped plaster to clean up.

* * *

**A/N: Well...what did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Packing and Leaving

**A/N: Thanks to TheRiz and Straight Edge Queen for their reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the late night Chelsea had she unfortunately didn't get a sleep in. She had to go and buy a couple of things at the local Sunday market. She returned home mid-morning and planned on packing in the afternoon like the Joker had suggested. She had around another week until the mob realised that she wasn't helping them. She was very glad she had the time as it made things so much easier. She had finally come to realise she had the choice of working for the Joker or being killed, so she obviously decided to work for the Joker. Chelsea wanted to do the best job she could so she was going to have to toughen up and in her words really 'be a bitch' if she is going to survive a life of crime. Deep in thought she places her keys in her door and once inside shuts it behind her.

"You're back!" Chelsea jumps as she hears an excited voice in front of her. Looking over to the couch opposite on the other side of the apartment she sees the Joker sitting there, making himself at home. She watches him for a few seconds and after deciding to play it cool, walks forward putting her hand bag and keys on the side board.

"I'm not going to ask how you got in, or how long you've been here. I'm hoping you weren't here when I left this morning?" she looked up hoping to get an answer. He didn't seem to be in the playful mood he was in last night.

"Have you packed yet?" he asks in a businesslike tone looking around the room. She looks at him through slightly squinted eyes feeling a little embarressed "Not exactly. You didn't tell me when we were going, so I thought I'd-".

"Ah, you see" and he begins to stand up "I was afraid you'd say that". Suddenly a phone rings but Chelsea didn't recognise the ring tone. The Joker reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small mobile phone. He reads the screen then loudly announces "It's for you!". Sweeping across the apartment on his long legs he throws the phone to her. She doesn't recognise the number. Shakily she answers it, placing the receptor up to her ear "Hello?" she asks heart thumping.

"The clown says you've decided not to help us" an angry Italian voice states, it wasn't a question. It's Maroni, the man from the meeting she went to with Danny. Thinking quickly she starts pacing and replies "I, ah, haven't totally decided yet..." she stops suddenly as she realises the Joker is now face to face with her looking incredibly serious. He was so close she could smell the grease paint from his face. "I don't like being made out to be. a. liar" he whispers dangerously, Chelsea looks down to see the switchblade in his hand being held tightly, that was incentive enough for some truth telling.

Swallowing, she goes back to the phone conversation "...I thought we had a deal, Ms Edwards. Obviously I was wrong about you, and I'm never wrong. Don't try to run too far, we're coming for you" she hears him call out 'time to go boys!' then returns back to their conversation "and we _will_ find you. You see, _we_ plan on keeping up our end of the bargain". The line goes dead.

"Shit" Chelsea exclaimed dropping the phone and running into her bedroom, totally forgetting about the man standing in front of her. "Shit, shit, shit!" she grabs a suitcase, places it on her bed and starts to randomly fill it with her belongings.

"Decided to pack now have we?" Chelsea looks up to see the Clown Prince of Crime leaning casually in her bedroom doorway, he was smirking, eyes wide, obviously enjoying her panic. He then sweeps a tongue over his lips keeping his chin up. Not having time for some banter she continues packing "Ah, yes" she states plainly as she runs into the en suite and running back out with a few products. "Maybe you could help?" Suddenly he pounces on her pushing her down to the floor. He seemed to be very good at making up small distances. And even though he didn't look that bulky he was surprisingly strong.

"Ah, no. Like I said, I don't like being made out to be a liar". Laying there she realises how tall he really is.

"Ok, fair enough, I'm sorry. I thought it would buy us some more time". Being knocked to the floor and made to feel so small made her angry. Under her breath she states "After you had to go and tell them I wasn't going to help them..." She moved to get up leaving her abdomen dangerously unprotected. Obviously hearing her comment the Joker steps forward giving her a swift kick to the stomach. Chelsea rolls around the floor in pain, she'd never really been beaten before and didn't realise how much it really hurt. She knew that no matter what she did now, the people who she was going to be hanging around with would be just as violent as this. She was going to have to get used to it, or keep her mouth shut.

"Never, ever...talk to me like that" the man in purple growled at her. "You may be used to running your pretty little mouth off, but if you think you can talk to me or the mob like that you won't last two seconds" he looks down at her apparently disgusted that she was still on the floor after one kick. "If you don't die in the next ten minutes it will be a personal, ah, _pleasure_, to teach you some manners-ah". He walked into the other room; Chelsea had pretty much recovered as she sat up.

"Oh, and by the way" the man with the painted mask had returned to her doorway "_we_ don't need some bought time. It's only _you_ that is running short of it. I don't need you, and as you're going to find out more and more . you . need . me." he nods vigorously at her. "Remember, one wrong move, or you're not what I expected, or... if I just get bored..." he pauses dramatically "I'll do what the mob wants to do to you. Remember that, Sweet Cheeks. Oh and by the way, if you actually make it to meet my little team-mah" again he pauses for effect, that was getting a little annoying but Chelsea was hanging off every word "My men are a jealous bunch and they won't like it if you seem to be above them, in their books, or in mine. You know, think you're..._special _or something. It's bad enough to them that you're a girl, they're really not going to like that, ya know. And to me...well to me you're just another person on my pay role. Remember that too". He stalks off into the other room as Chelsea finishes off her packing. She'd put in everything she could fit, in the end she wasn't leaving anything that she couldn't eventually replace.

Walking into the main room of her apartment she stopped as she saw the Joker holding a small cat statue. He was twisting it around, up and down and then shook it, trying to make it do _something. _The look on his face would have been comical to Chelsea if the current situation wasn't so dire. His face was all scrunched up like a confused small child who couldn't believe all the statue does is sit there to be looked at.

She decided to speak up before he could catch her staring at him. "Ok, I've packed, let's go". Without looking over to the person addressing him he carefully places the statue down, pulling his arm away quickly as if the cat could come to life and bite him for holding it. He stands up fully and turns to Chelsea.

"Let's go?" he repeated, looking confused again. "But you?" he points at her "_You're_ the one that needs to leave, didn't you organise the transport?" her jaw drops. Surely he's joking? He then grabs a bag from next to him that Chelsea hadn't seen and walks towards her, taking her by the shoulder and pushing her towards the door.

"You really needs to get a sense of humour, Toots" they reach the hallway outside "maybe you'd smile more!". She wished he would keep his distinctive voice down. Shutting the door and locking it, Chelsea said goodbye to life as she knew it. The second big goodbye in two days. Unseen by any neighbours they hurry down the flight of stairs to the car park. Well Chelsea hurried, the Joker kept up with her looking as though he was taking a casual walk in the park.

Once there she sees a black van waiting for them, the back is filled with men in clown masks holding weapons. The Joker throws the bags into the van then grabs Chelsea and roughly shoving her in too. "Ow" she moaned as she painfully slid across the floor.

"We need to go, _now_" the Joker instructs to his men. Chelsea notices the authority in his voice. Suddenly they hear a yell from outside the vehicle.

"Hey!" one of Maroni's men was running after them, bringing more of his friends. He raises a gun, quickly men in clown masks jump forward and shut the doors of the van, the man in purple leisurely taking a seat. "Go, go, go!" a clown yells and the van takes off. Bullets pinging off the dark metal exterior. Finally one of the men outside had the sense to take out the back window before they could drive too far away, safety glass falls over the clowns and the others. Chelsea raises her arms up over her head to protect her face. When she thought it was safe she removed them, opening her eyes and looking around. The clowns were angrily brushing off glass from their coats, muttering. A couple had jumped up and shot Maroni's men in the gap the window had left before they were out of range. Pulling out ontot he main road they were safe for now as there didn't seem to be anyone following in a car.

Chelsea looked from the now broken window to the Joker who was staring at her, face unreadable. "You're, ah, paying for that" he muttered indicating towards the window with his head. She frowned and then had to smile. She'd made it out of there alive. She'd also made her decision now to work for this crazy clown and she'll give it her best shot. She leant back still smirking as the van took them further and further from danger. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw the Joker smirk too.


	7. Chapter 7 Arriving and Conversations

**A/N: Thanks to Rocklaarts, Straight Edge Queen and Sapphobrazil for your reviews! I own nothing but Chelsea and the plot. Enjoy!**

They had driven to downtown Gotham, Chelsea hadn't felt them going over a bridge as far as she could tell, so she knew they couldn't be in The Narrows. They drove into a large garage off an alleyway. Once inside, the van shut off and the back doors swung open.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" the Joker cooed as he pushed Chelsea into the garage area of their hideout, which because of its size, was obviously designed so a truck or two could fit in there. It felt relatively empty with the little currently contained in it.

Chelsea felt strangely disorientated not knowing where she was in the city, just knowing somewhere Downtown wasn't enough for her. The garage door behind them had now been shut.

Everyone began walking in the opposite direction of this door to the entrance which was through a green doorway. Looking around, so far the place wasn't as dodgy as Chelsea thought it was going to be. If it was a rundown warehouse like the other places outside seemed to be though, it would be all too cliché. They came to the end of the walk way where two doors stood. One of the men opened the right one and as it swung open Chelsea held back a groan as she saw behind there _was_ a rundown warehouse. 'O no' Chelsea thought 'I'm going to be living on a wet floor with rats!'.

A couple of the men stepped through and placed a black plastic bag on the floor to the right of the doorway, they weren't paying her any attention. Through the whole trip to this place if she made eye contact with any of them they would look away almost disgusted. Stepping into the place it was cold, damp and breezy, topped off with a lingering smell of death.

In the middle of the room were a couple of broken chairs and chains which hung from the high ceiling. There was a dark corner on the far opposite side which the light didn't penetrate.

A few of the men were saying things to each other but Chelsea couldn't make out what it was, she was too busy staring at her surroundings in shock. She couldn't see any area which indicated people lived here though, which confused her.

The Joker who was watching her closely spoke, choosing his childish voice to do so "Ya like you're new place-sah, hrm?". He giggled and flapping his arms slightly when he saw the shock on her face, it obviously brought him great enjoyment to see her like this.

"O come on, smile Toots!" she forced a fake smile on her face not knowing why exactly. The others filed out the door and Chelsea continued to stare at the clown like he was crazy.

She was just about to speak when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door "Oh, ya should have seen the look on your _face_!" he expressed a little more calmly, but still far more excitedly than others would have done if they had said it to her.

He continued to drag her out of the door that they had entered through and Chelsea noticed the one next to it was now open. Relief flooded through her when she saw that through there an apartment-like area. The room itself had brown and green carpet with wallpapered dark brown walls. The doors were an almost-soothing forest green. It had the air of not being redecorated since it was first built.

There was no sunlight except for a trickle from an upstairs area above them. The florescent lights were just kicking in, they were also above them as both the upstairs area that Chelsea could see and this open space shared the same ceiling. The place smelled stale.

In the open plan living area there was a sitting area with chairs, a table and a few couches. She was surprised by how nice it actually was in there, although anything was nice after thinking she would be staying next door.

Some of the gang were grabbing beers out of the fridge, sitting on the couches and adjusting the television. They ignored her as the Joker moved around the room muttering something darkly to them all.

Looking around, Chelsea realised the building they were using was one of the early warehouses in the industrial area of Gotham. Here the workers produced parts or other items during the day in the factory space and then lived in the adjacent accommodation, usually with the bosses family living there upstairs as well. These days it was perfect for criminals so they could mix a little business and pleasure, so to speak.

Chelsea tuned back into what was going on around her. "Davies" the Joker snapped to a man who was sitting with his feet up on the table, a beer in hand. "Yeah, Boss?" he grunted.

"Show the newbie around" his voice was now business-like and low. With that he walked up a flight of stairs and disappeared. Chelsea heard footsteps and then a door slam. Man his mood could change quickly.

She looked over to Davies, he was tall with a stocky form, no neck and dark hair. He was wearing all black like all the other men. By the look on his face he definitely did not want to leave his comfy seat and beer to show the 'newbie' around.

In fact everyone in the room was staring at her, seemingly standing up for their friend. The news was droning on in the background but no one took any notice. They were quiet and staring at the woman with loathing on each of their faces. Chelsea stood there expectantly not knowing all of a sudden what to do with her hands. She decided to rest them beside her for now.

There were eight of them, all men. A few were quite skinny while others were fairly stocky. All had a rough, angry look about them like they had something to prove, or at least used to.

Chelsea shuffled on the spot not wanting to be the first one to speak. After a short time her wish was granted. "Just so know, Sweetheart" one started, taking one step forward and putting his beer down loudly on the table. He was clearly the oldest of the men and had his light, sandy coloured hair in a buzz cut. She'd earlier heard someone called him Rex, the name sounded like it had a story behind it and Chelsea had no desire to hear its origin tonight.

"We have earned our places here. By that I mean we have killed, robbed and been hated all our lives" he bared his teeth at this "and to tell you the truth, we don't like the fact you're here. We don't like the fact our boss has an interest in you. In short" he seemed to grow darker as he leant forward "We don't, like, you". The others were all staring at her just as intently as this man. They waited for her response.

"That's, ah" she was having trouble getting the words out of her constricted throat. Her face, neck and chest grew warm. "I hope, that...changes then". The Joker was right about his men not liking her. If he knew this would happen why didn't he introduce her or sit them down to warn them not to touch her? Why did he have to run off like that?

All the standing men in front of her took a step closer to the brunette. She stood her ground, freaking out inside. "And what are you going to do, Lovely, to change our minds? We've heard things. The Boss doesn't often give us details, we just do what he says. So, we, ah, compensate. Keep our ears close to the ground, ya know?". If he was trying to be intimidating he was succeeding.

"Maroni and the rest of them mobsters want you dead. When the mob want something they usually get it. We are all wondering, ya see, why they want this so badly?" he indicates to her, they don't break eye contact. "We know you won't answer so the next question is: As the mob always finish the job when a hit is out on someone, what makes you think you're any different?" a couple of the men call out in agreement with the blondes questioning. Others rub their knuckles seemingly pleased to be able to sit back and let this man do the questioning...and thinking.

Chelsea was going to be with these people a lot from now on so it was time to stand her ground.

"Well" she started off confidently which counteracted the fear gripping her chest. "You're right, I won't tell you. But, I wouldn't be here if the boss didn't see a bit of you guys in me" her insides recoiled as she realised it was probably true.

"I went through a few tests to be here, so, give me a chance, see what I can do" she displayed open palms to them, she'd read somewhere, in what felt like an age ago, that it displaced sincerity or something "And, if you have a problem I'm sure the boss would be understanding and let you talk to him about your feelings". She gave them a small smile hoping they would return it. Instead they looked up at the sandy haired man, obviously seeing him as a leader when the man in purple wasn't around.

"Jokes?" he smirked, the others now they felt they had permission and did the same. "Something tells me you won't last long around here, Sweetheart" he continued "You may be used to the everyday people on the street. But us, the other gangs, you can't be so 'cute' with. We aren't you're everyday people, Love. Society doesn't want us. We will _hurt you_".

They heard a door slam upstairs followed by loud footsteps. Thankful for the distraction Chelsea turned towards the noise. The Joker walked down the staircase looking up at everyone. The men scrambled to watch the TV or get another beer from the fridge as he entered the area. If he could feel the tension in the air he didn't show it.

Sweeping over to the fridge and pulling out a large in descript brown bottle, he walked to over to where he was standing earlier, twisting off the bottle lid and pocketing it as he went. He had a very commanding aura when he was like this, Chelsea felt. Maybe back at the hideout he felt he didn't need to put up an entertainers act and felt a dark, firm hand would be better to get the job done? Or maybe this is what he's actually like?

He looked around at his men, all eyes on their unpredictable boss who stood with his shoulders slightly hunched over, raised somehow. "Bon-ding?" came his nasal drawl. He paused eyeing every crony, but no one responded. Some men looked fearful, others just at their feet.

He shook his head, setting his shoulders back and began walking up the stairs where he growled angrily not stopping "Just show her the place and lock her in the room!" above them the door slammed again.

At the bottom of the staircase Chelsea was shown a room they used for small meetings which was next to the little kitchen and at the base of the stairs. On the inside it shared a door into the warehouse.

On the other side of the living room where they had all been standing, opposite the kitchen, was a long room in which all of the cronies slept. They didn't take her in there.

At the far end of the open area was the staircase which took them up to a balcony style open hallway area which was littered with doors. There was a balustrade so you could look over and see downstairs but you couldn't see the doors along the corridor from downstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs there was a door and they told her never to go in there, they didn't even know what was in there, or so they said. Next to that was a walk in cupboard with rows and rows of weapons. Davies reminded her there was a room next to their sleeping area where there were even more weapons. She was sure that was a threat more than anything.

After stepping out of that area Chelsea looked ahead along the corridor, if you kept walking and turned left you could go through a door which would take you out to the balcony in the warehouse.

They kept walking on and stopped outside the last door. There were bits lifted in the wood and parts chipped out of the frame where blades had obviously been thrown into them. "And this is the boss's room. You do NOT go in there under any circumstances". She nodded looking at the chunks of split wood. Inside, all was quiet from what she could tell.

"Now" Davies pulled her across to the door they had missed between the first one at the top of the stairs and the gun cupboard. "This is _your_ room. Your bags are already in there. You're going to be locked in. Don't EVER try to break out of here" she nodded lightly wondering why she was being locked in if she was here under her own free will?

He opened the door and shoved her in. She stumbled and turned around ready to see the door slammed shut in her face. She heard the lock click, suddenly she felt caged, trapped. The feeling was mental and physical.

After a few minutes Chelsea gave up in her hope the door would be unlocked and looked around her room. There was yellow, peeling wallpaper that looked somewhat floral and a double bed on a decaying wooden frame. On the right wall there was a frosted window which was painted shut and a wall robe on the left hand wall. Next to this was a small en suite with a shower, basin and toilet. 'At least I have somewhere to wash' she thought.

She sat around for a few hours taking out her things that she had brought with her to this place. She had enough clothes to last her a while and she tidied up the whole room pretty quickly.

After a while it grew dark outside and Chelsea heard plates crashing down stairs. 'Good' she thought 'I'm starving'. Around an hour after this she had lost hope of joining the others for dinner. Back to sitting on her bed aimlessly she heard the key in the lock and jumped off the bed.

Davies silently walked forward with a plate of food, dropping it on her bed and in doing so letting a few peas roll into her blankets. Chelsea picked up the ham steak on her plate and twisted it scathingly in front of her face, it was stone cold and looked barely edible. She was about to give Davies a piece of her mind when she heard her door being locked again. "Shit..." she sighed.

After eating half her meal, she force fed herself most of it, she dumped the plate at the foot of her bed. She was bored. How could she be expected to stay here like this? Maybe she should have taken Commissioner Gordon up on his offer of protection? 'No, the mob would have found me and killed me before I knew what was happening'. She sighed again. After a while her lock clicked open but the door didn't budge.

* * *

Eventually Chelsea walked down stairs to leave her plate in the kitchen. The eight men were sitting around the table. The couch was now facing towards the door away from the stairs.

"So" Rex began "your boyfriend is one of us? Well, not the same boss, but you know, one of us".

"Yeah I guess is. And he's not my boyfriend" she stood defiantly, one hand on her hip.

"We heard he was, and from a, um, reliable source" he always looked so...smug.

"Well your source is wrong. I broke up with him. Once he wakes up from his coma, he'll know. All sorted". Chelsea walked over and placed her plate in the sink running some water over it. The people here really didn't seem to like doing the dishes, they were stacked everywhere on the bench top. She walked back and saw Rex looking at her up and down licking his lips suggestively. She shuddered and he put his finger up to his lips to 'shhh' her.

"Look blondy" she began, getting very angry, his smile fell and he shook his head. "We didn't get off on the right foot. For some reason you don't like me". She lent on the chair in front of her now she had reached the table. "I will be nice to you, I will work with you. However, I will not bend over fucking backwards to try to impress you!"

He stood up and the man next to him grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into his chair again. He struggled, accepting it but raised his voice "You listen here-"

"No!" she screamed and looked upstairs, the Joker's door was shut. "You listen here! I'm not going to be bullied by you. I don't want to here in the first place, I've got the clown on my back, almost literally and-" the men all looked at each other scared now, some looked over the couch towards the door "I don't need you men giving me crap too! I'm either one of you or I'm not. If not..." she grabbed a gun from the pocket of the guy next to her and slid it across the table to Rex "then just get me now". They all looked from Rex to the gun, then to Chelsea. She looked around at all of them, not really feeling as courageous as she probably looked. "No takers? Then leave me the fuck alone". With this she walked upstairs. It was now time for her to go to bed.

From behind his men the Joker's head popped up over the couch as he looked up the stairs. Chelsea was already back into her room. He had been listening the whole time. How...interesting, he thought laying back down, mind still turning.

* * *

Chelsea woke up and groaned. She had been tossing and turning with occasional passages of sleep. It must have been around three in the morning.

Moonlight was spilling into her room, muted slightly by her frosted window. Then she saw it and sat up, suddenly more awake. About five feet from the end of her bed was the Joker sitting on a small wooden chair. He was just staring at her sitting low and leaning back in the chair, legs splayed. Her eyes were open wide in fear, had he finally decided to kill her? Looking she saw he didn't have knife in his hand but that could easily be in this jacket pocket.

"Um, hi?" she said shakily. He kept staring, unmoving. "Umm, how long have you been there?" she pulled the blankets right up to her neck and as she did this near the end of her bed she heard a pea or two drop to the ground, that didn't matter right now.

Finally he opened his mouth. "You talk in your sleep" he mumbled passively. She kept staring straight back at him.

"Ah, umm, ok. I didn't know that". Nothing. What a strange thing to say.

"Do you know what you said?" he almost whispered, slowly flicking a tongue over his lips. She shuddered at this action. Chelsea tried to remember what she was dreaming about, but she couldn't. All she could remember was waking up every so often throughout the night feeling restless but quickly getting back to sleep. "...no. I have no idea what I said".

He didn't move, he didn't even nod. The Joker was always scary when he was jumping around laughing or yelling manically. But this was something else, this was beyond just scary.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she had to break the silence and was a little ashamed to hear how small and panicky her voice sounded all of a sudden.

Eventually he said "I'm going out tomorrow, I won't be back until the evening. Don't leave this room even if my men tell you to. Understand?" she nodded.

He didn't get up and leave like Chelsea thought he would. She knew she would have to indicate that the conversation was over. The conversation which he had obviously come in for. "I'm going to go back to sleep now" and she sank slowly lower into her covers not taking her eyes off him "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow night". He didn't move.

Again neither broke the eye contact. "Go back to sleep" he urged, finally speaking again "I'll leave once you start a-snoozin'". He licked his lips again and had such a, was it almost peaceful? look on his face.

Glaring at him she then obediently dropped back down to her pillow and snuggled into her blankets.

Shaking in silent fear a tear ran down her face and dripped off her nose as she prayed that she'd reach the morning, this what not what she expected of her time here, nothing like it at all.

**A/N: I'm not going to beg for reviews. I'm only going to say I've heard it's good karma! :D I hope you like it, let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8 An Expensive Meal

**A/N: I've added a small section near the end of Chapter 7. Please read before you continue! Secondly, sorry it's taken so long to update and thank you for the notes of encouragement and reviews.**

**I own nothing exept Chelsea and the plot.**

* * *

Chelsea woke the next morning and for a moment her surroundings didn't register. Once she realised where she was she sighed and pulled the covers up over her head. Remembering the Joker's strange behaviour and his warning to stay in her room all day, even if his men tried to get her out, she pushed the covers back off her as she knew she wouldn't be able to get any more rest.

A few hours later she was very hungry, she tried the door and it was indeed locked. She felt guilty knowing she would get some food quickly if she had the chance. Chelsea heard a knock at her door, Davies spoke. "We're on specific instructions that you're to stay in your room" he sounded strange.

"We want to make sure we do nothing wrong so we're not going to take you any food. Just in case _we_ do something wrong". Chelsea sighed and frowned, they had planned all this to frustrate her. She could hear the amusement in his voice and some of the other men laughing from downstairs. Why were they making this so difficult? They must really enjoy it.

"So my only option to get some food today is to come out and get it myself?" she didn't leave the frustration out of her voice. She heard the lock click open and then Davies walking away. It was mid-afternoon and Chelsea was hungry so she decided her only option was to leave her room, pick up some food and then head back upstairs quickly. If The Joker had a problem with this she can explain that his men wouldn't feed her. Hopefully he would be angry at them for that and at unlocking her door and not be furious her. Although that seemed to be asking too much.

Leaving her room quietly and walking down the stairs she saw all the goons hanging around the TV and table eating. They were silent, she had never seen people so engrossed by their food. Occasionally one of them would look up at her then quickly back at their food, they were acting very strangely and for a second Chelsea wondered if the Joker was home and they had set her up.

After grabbing herself a bowl of stew she said "Thanks for nothing guys". No one spoke. She looked up at the TV which was droning along in the background. "...and Gotham General Hospital has released a statement about today's alleged incident". They cut to an outdoor press conference with a bald, nervous looking man speaking.

"Gotham General would like to extend its sympathies to the victim's family." Chelsea took a mouthful of stew "We are working closely with the police to ensure a situation such is this is never repeated again in the future". A policeman now stepped forward to the microphone, camera shutters echoed around him. The men in the room around Chelsea were very still.

"The victim was found at around 2:10am this morning. His death is being classed as suspicious. There were three gunshot wounds to the head. We are investing all avenues and will speak to the media again once we have more information". He walked off and they cut across to the studio once more. "We are trying to find out all we can about the deceased". A photo shot up on screen. "Mr. Daniel McClain..." Chelsea couldn't breathe. After a moment her heart started again. Danny was dead. Her Danny was dead. She couldn't think. She put her plate back down on the bench losing her appetite. Shakily walking up the stairs she stopped halfway and turned to see all the men looking at her. Rex was smirking.

She felt so stupid, they'd drawn her down here to upset her. She walked back to her room. For twenty minutes at least she cried, the life she knew was almost gone. She thought everything through. She thought about what the men had just done to her, at this she felt a hot burning in her stomach as deep loathing bubbled there. She would have her revenge.

Maybe she could dob them in to the Joker? But no, she had specific instructions to stay in her room even if they tried to get her out of there. She lay on her bed then angrily pummelled her pillow, laying down on it. 'He didn't want me to find out like that because he wanted to see the look on my face as I found out!' she had stopped crying. Within an hour she had calmed down.

* * *

At around 5pm she had a knock at her door, hearing the voice she did not want to hear. His voice brought a stab of that heat in her stomach. "Get dressed, Sweetcheeks. We're going on a little, _adventure_!" she heard him cackle, unlock her door, which must have been locked again while she had been crying earlier and walk down to his bedroom. She pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and made her way to meet the men downstairs.

Chelsea saw the front door open and walked towards it. Looking into the warehouse she saw Davies was just leaving. "Get into the van" he said pointing towards the garage. She prepared herself, she needed to be in a reasonable mood so that The Joker wouldn't know she knew about Danny, thus giving away the information that she left her room. She guessed her punishment would be worse than what he would dish out to the cronies. She silently prepared herself for going in, walking into the garage and through the open black doors of the van.

Once inside and settled she looked around for the Joker and then noticed that he was driving. He looked at her in the rear view mirror. She was glad her sunnies covered her eyes. "Well, hello Sweetcheeks. Have you been a good girl and stayed in your room?" Ignoring the childish talk, it was easy to lie to him with her eyes covered and with only a small part of her face visible in the mirror. "Yes" she replied mustering all the courage she could, her voice was clear.

"Good!" He squealed not really looking at her properly, unnecessarily revving the van's engine "I wanted you to be rested up and calm for our little adventure!" Davies jumped into the back of the van carrying a bag and locking them all into the vehicle.

"And we're off!" the van shot out into the alley and then eventually skidded into the main street. 'The Joker drives like he thinks' Chelsea thought wryly.

They drove for what felt like around 40 minutes. The men were pretty much silent the whole trip. The Joker on the other hand was in a very good mood. "I've been out here already today, boys, setting this up. It's going to be good, I can just . taste . it-tah!" he smacked his lips and then started his hyena laugh once more.

Chelsea sat bored fixing her eyes on a dark patch on the inside of the van. She tried not to think about what it could be. At the moment everyones focus was at the task at hand.

"We're here!" The Joker explained finally. It was now dusk and quickly everyone moved out of the van. Chelsea made to leave too as she couldn't see anyone else now. Just as she was about to jump out a purple gloved hand pushed into her stomach stopping her. He traced his fingers along her waist finally placing a hand on her hip, looking up into her sunglasses. There was no desire in his eyes, he had done that merely to unsettle her.

"Ah, you stay here. These are the keys" he placed them into her hand "when we exit the building start the car and move into the passenger seat. We won't be long". At this they all left.

They were parked outside a multi story car park on the other side of town. Once settled into the drivers seat Chelsea looked around to see if there was anyone watching the van. There wasn't, it was going to be a very nervous wait. She'd never felt paranoia like this before. She felt everyone could see her and knew what she was up to.

Lost in her thoughts for a while she realised she was day dreaming. A set of explosions woke her from her thoughts and at this she dives down to start the car as she sees everyone running back to the van. The vehicle dips and sways as the men file into the back loudly as the engine roars to life. As Chelsea moves across into the passenger seat she sees The Joker calmly strolling towards the driver's side door, he never seems to rush anything. He finally slips in behind the steering wheel and they take off.

She had to admire the way he was so business-like and precise, he also smelt lightly of gunpowder. Even though he was all of those things he was poorly changing gears as he drove, occasionally lurching the van and making grinding noises with the gear box. Chelsea looked over to see why and she witnessed his silent chuckles upgrading to full blown whooping. "Hoo! Ah-Ha Ah-Hee Ah-Hoo...Ah-Ha Hee!". His eyes were filled with tears of mirth as he slapped the steering wheel. His laugh was definitely chilling and Chelsea shuddered to think what had just happened and how many people had been harmed.

After a while he calms down a bit, when he speaks, Chelsea doubts the men in the back can hear him. "O, Sweetcheeks" he swerves as they nearly collide with a parked car, he ended up collecting the tail light not that he seemed to care "Ah ah-ha, oooooo, you _should _have _seen_ the fireworks! I mean, the _looks_ on their faces...". He couldn't go on, words it seemed, were no longer enough. As they get closer to home, after no more near accidents he says quietly "I should, ah, take you with us next time. I just wanted to see if I could trust you, now I know I can. A lee-tle bit anyways".

Chelsea squirms slightly as she thinks about his reaction if he found out about her leaving her room. At first she had been worried about his physical reaction to her, now she had to think about what he'd think of her too. She could feel his eyes on her and he said nothing more for the rest of the trip. Did he see her reaction? She really had to stop thinking he was so perceptive and could read minds or something, although he really did give that impression sometimes.

Once they got back to the hide out they stood around drinking beers in the kitchen and living area with the television off. The Joker did not drink. "We are going to be paying the, ah, accountants, a visit in the near future boys" he excitedly spoke about their plans. Apparently there were some accountants who were withholding details of all the mob money and account details. This was the money that had not been in the bank they had stolen from a little while ago.

Once again Chelsea didn't exist. Not to the men and not to the Joker. It seemed when there was work, or indeed chaos to be made or planned then absolutely nothing got in the way of this. Nothing was too important as to be a distraction, mainly to The Joker.

They slowly worked through their game plan after congratulating themselves for a job well done today. Chelsea still didn't know what it was all about, all she had gathered was that there was another group of men there that they met and chatted too before they set off the explosions. After a while The Joker walked out to the warehouse to get something.

Rex spoke to the group. "So, a share of the mobs money...excellent" he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Yeah" another guy responded and turned to Chelsea "maybe you can buy your way out of the hit set up on you by Maroni. Or, just put a bullet in his head-"

"Yeah" Chelsea snapped darkly from the couch "or three" she said quietly referring to Danny. The cronies looked to the doorway behind Chelsea and suddenly busied themselves with their shoes, looking like children who had been caught misbehaving . Heart pounding, Chelsea turned around and saw the Joker standing there in the doorway, arms hanging by his sides, shoulders arched. As their eyes met Chelsea's widened as she sensed real danger.

"Out!" the man in purple barked at his clowns. They didn't need telling twice as they filed into their shared bedroom shutting the door quickly. Chelsea scrambled up from the couch slowly walking backwards towards the stairs. Anywhere she went in this place she was trapped, but her instincts had kicked in and she tried to make as much space between the two of them as possible. She didn't get far as he swiftly stalked over to her whipping out his switchblade as he went. He grabbed her by the small of her back and pulled her into him putting the knife up to her face.

"Now" he said in a low voice. The woman tried to pull back a bit so he pulled her in tighter, placing the knife closer to her face so it pushed her skin in without cutting. Yet.

"Tell me what you said?" her eyes filled with tears. She was having trouble keeping in her emotions after having to do so for the last few hours. She also couldn't remember feeling this scared before.

"I...I said..."

"Yes" he nodded, placing a little more force on the knife "Go on..."

"I said that I wanted to kill Maroni..."

"Be . more . specific" he growled "I was there, say it again!"

"I'd want to p-put th-three bullets in his head". He took a little pressure off the knife.

"Mmm, yeah. That's what I thought you said". He traced the blade over her cheek absently and she felt a sharp pain followed by something warm sliding down her cheek. She began shaking.

"Tell me, ah, why three? Funny number three. Hrm? Actually, before you answer that" he looked sideways and licked his lips before continuing "I asked you a question before: If you left your room? Did you?"

"Y-yes" she mumbled.

"What?" feigning deafness he cupped his knife hand to his ear then returned it to rest the blade on her shaking cheek.

"Yes I did!" she broke down, the weight of everything on top of her "I lied to you in the van. The guys wouldn't bring me my food so I came down to get it and I saw _it_ on the news. I was downstairs for about one minute!" she started to cry hysterically expecting the worst "And you knew! When you came into my room you knew he was dead!" her cheek was met with an open hand and she fell to the floor moaning.

He went to kick her in the stomach but seemed to stop himself, digging his heavy shoe into the floor in front of her instead. She watched his feet pace as he muttered angrily to himself, constantly changing directing. He then started to lift her by her hair, she stood up trying to stop the fire in her scalp though he continued to hold her hair painfully.

"Now" he was face to face with her, slightly more controlled looking than when he had slapped her, although still very, very scary. "I gave you instructions not to leave you room. _Everything_ I do is for . a . reason. Every lee-tle detail needs to be right for it all to work!" he threw her onto the couch, this really didn't hurt in comparison to everything else. She could feel heat radiating from where he had hit her cheek.

"You clearly disobeyed me in front of my men, you, once again, made yourself vulnerable to them-mah when you _really_ can't afford to" he paused to lick his lips and frown. Only he seemed to know what they are capable of "I needed you to be calm" he nodded once "to start the car and BE AWARE, on our little adventure" he writhed his hands and his face darkened "and to top it off, Sweetheart, you broke my _clear instructions_. Not so great for your second day, hrm? Who do you think you are? I thought you were prepared for this? I thought you were smart? I thought you, _liked living_?" Her eyes widened, he was considering whether she was worth the trouble or not.

The Joker spoke again, this time in full story telling mode, hands waiving and all. He slowed his pacing "One of Maroni's men was stationed outside Lover Boy's room. He has men right through subsections of the force and it was only a matter of time for this to happen. I know _you_" he pointed threateningly "won't leave, cos if you do leave and run off to the cops, you are running into Maroni's scheming little hands" he balled his hands into fists and began pacing again. "Maroni called me last night, well early this morning really, to tell you the job had been done and that you're apparently next" he looked sceptical, it was the first look close to amusement that he'd had since it came out she'd broken his instructions.

She couldn't contain herself "Bet you loved that!" she spat.

His eyes flared and the other side of her face was slapped. He leaning over her menacingly, they were eye to eye. "O, well" his eyes gleamed "now you know. And, I hope you know now, how _alone_ you are". She gave a small sob at the truth and at her flaming cheek, as he started toward the stairs muttering angrily, stomping up each one. She heard his door slam.

Eventually when she made her way up to her room there was a note pinned to the door. It was written in red ink with a large smiley face with crosses for eyes. "I've got a surprise for you when we go to the accountants. You're going to have SO MUCH FUN!".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far! There is lots more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9 Phone Calls and Orange Juice

**A/N: DC Comics owns most of this! Thanks to Straight Edge Queen, cinderellagirl14 and sapphobrazil for your reviews!**

* * *

"Right, boys. Well done on the McClain job. No one of importance suspects our police friend who did the honours and we've bought out anyone else. Case closed, for him anyway" Maroni sat forward a little more in his seat, gold jewellery on show. Around the table were his men and a couple of other mob heads.

"For _her_ though, we need to take some action. They had an apartment together, here's the address" he pushes a piece of paper to his men "It needs to be given a, ah, baptism of fire. Taken care of...if you know what I mean".

"What, like an explosion?" They all look to one of the slower members of the group.

"No, dumbass. You like explosions you can go and work for the other guy. Just burn it down. I'm sure you can come up with the minor details. I'm fairly convinced petrol and matches will be in there somewhere". Maroni leans back with a smug look on his face.

"What is purpose?" Chechen openly asks. Maroni takes his words in.

"We need to get the cops in on this. We need to draw her out from playing circus with the clown to a place where we can get her. If we can get the cops to have a chat with her, find out what she's doing with our purple clad friend, arrest her..._anything_, then she's a sitting duck. Any questions?" Chechen pursed his lips and nodded in agreement for their motive. The rest shock their heads as they had no questions.

"Do it tonight, boys". Maroni left the room.

* * *

"Yes, if you buy me the right ingredients I could make pancakes". It was around 9:30am the morning after last night's incident. Chelsea had wanted to stay in bed but was told to get up as 'we don't all have the luxury of a sleep in'. What that meant was 'come downstairs so we can see if he beat you up badly last night'. Looking in the mirror her cheekbones were a little swollen from the hits, and she had a healing scab on her face from where he had cut her. Apart from that she was alright.

A few of the main people had been in a meeting in the room at the bottom of the stairs since she came down at nine. For the last twenty minutes she had been having the same conversation with a guy nick named Brick. She found out quickly that 'thick as a brick' fit him well.

"So...umm, what about eggs? If we bought you eggs could you cook 'em?" Chelsea looked at him expressionlessly. "Yes, I could cook eggs too" she replied and thought 'Just like the pancakes, the roast, the steak, the toast...'.

At least this guy was talking to her she thought as she switched on the TV, doing her best to discourage any more questions. She turned over to the news, would they still be reporting about Danny? The answer was no. There was something about a runaway from the local zoo, a schoolkid suing about a hot sandwich and the national sports report. Then something came on which caught her attention.

"The man murdered yesterday in Gotham General Hospital has overnight had his apartment burnt down in an apparent act of arson. Police investigating have labelled the blaze suspicious". There was a single photo in the background of their apartment on fire, the sky black with night.

Chelsea didn't know what to do so she kept watching. "Police are currently trying to obtain the whereabouts of Miss Chelsea Edwards, seen here at last weeks Charity ball held by Billionaire Bruce Wayne" a photo showing Chelsea posing with her boss Mr. Murrey shot up on the screen. Coldness griped Chelsea's stomach. "She was not heard returning to her flat last night".

"O shit" she said over questions about ice cream from Brick.

At this the meeting rooms door opened. Rex, Davies and another man stepped out. The closed looks on their faces bothered her. Face impassive Rex pointed at the door and said "Get in there". Chelsea grabbed her glass of orange juice and braced herself.

The room was dark and there was a piece of paper with a mobile phone sitting on the table which took up most of the room. In a chair near these items sat the Joker, Chelsea swallowed and sat down near him.

She watched him wondering what he would do, she hadn't seen him since he hit her and stormed off. Would he still be mad?

He lent across towards her and Chelsea leaned back subconsciously as she thought he was reaching for the phone. Instead he grabbed her glass of orange juice and drained it in one go, smacking his lips.

"Mmm, freshly squeezed" he slammed the glass down as he leant back not taking his eyes off her. "You've seen the news by now I take it?"

"Um, yeah I have" she said trying to hide her disappointment. She was looking forward to that juice.

"So you realise that now the cops are looking for ya, your boss will want to talk to ya and-"

"-all my stuff is gone?" she interrupted. She wasn't expecting sympathy from him but it still hurt when he rubbed it in. Instead of getting angry at the interruption he just laughed for a while. Not able to contain herself Chelsea asked "What's so funny?" Eventually he was able to get his breath back.

"Ahhhhh, ask me some other time, Sweetcheeks. I'll tell you then. No, I wasn't going to mention your obviously precious _po-sses-sions_" her defensiveness over her things must have been the reason he was laughing "I was going to say 'and now you're an even bigger problem to me' but I can leave that unsaid for now if ya like..." He left his eyebrow raised and tilted his head slightly while waiting for her response.

Surprisingly she smirked back at him "I do just seem to be trouble for you actually..." there was a moment where they kept smirking at each other, Chelsea thought it was better to try to keep him in this mood. However, the Joker then frowned and pointed at the items on the table, continuing quickly.

"That's a pre-paid mobile, the number is at the bottom of the page for when they ask you for it. Call the cops first, tell them you can't come to the station right now but they can contact you. Ya see" he shuffled in his seat trying to get comfortable "If you go _now_, Maroni'll know in minutes and you'll be dead as you leave". He said this as though he was discussing buying a loaf of bread.

"Say you're out of the...city, I doubt they'll try to trace the location of the call and that you'll be back-ah in this, mmm, _fine town_ in a couple of weeks". He swept a tongue over his lips as he gestured, showman-like to the phone. Chelsea's heart hammered in her chest, this was crazy. "Who will I ask to speak with?" it was now or never.

"You, ah, won't need to worry about that. Tell 'em who you are and stick to what I told ya to say. Don't be on there too long" he added leaning back, waiting.

Chelsea picked up the phone and dialled. "Gotham Police, what's your emergency?" a strong female voice enquired. "Ah, yeah, hi" her face and chest burnt hot "My name's Chelsea Edwards. I'm just calling to say that, uh, you could be looking for me...that was my apartment that burnt down last night". She paused and got herself together as the Joker watched on thoughtfully "But I'm ok. I'm out of town taking a break at the moment. I'll be back in a couple of weeks".

The policewoman put her call through to a sergeant. She turned to face the man in the room. "They're getting me to speak with someone else" the Clown Prince of Crime licked his lips and looked at her intently "Well tell them the same then get off as soon as possible, you need to get off . the phone". He stood up and half sat on the table, just leaning.

Chelsea told the man her story again which he believed. She then gave him the pre-paid mobile number and managed to get off the phone. Hanging up she leant back and shut her eyes. "He believed me. He didn't ask to see me" she smiled but he didn't return it.

"Hrm" he rubbed his chin and some paint came off on his hand. "If he was any good he should've tried to see you. Ya got lucky, Doll" he sat back down in his chair. He wasn't nervous, he just likes things to go in his favour.

He then continued "You had to quit your job next week...so change of plans. No time like the present, Sugar". Looking down at the page she saw Mr. Murrey's mobile number, not that it mattered, after all the time she's been there she knew it off by heart. This time she had no instructions so she'd have to improvise.

Mr. Murrey answered and she explained she was fine and out of town. Then they went through the Danny 'tragedy', after this she told him she need time to reassess her life so therefore she would have to resign. He tried to talk her out of it saying she could have extended leave but she was firm. They chatted about how she was a good worker and that she enjoyed her time there. She promised to drop by sometime.

As she hung up the phone her eyes shone with tears. That's it, over. She now could welcome in her new life. Angry at herself for getting upset, even only slightly in front of the Joker, she apologised saying "I'm sorry. Well" she looked up at him "I guess I'm all yours now, hey?"

He contemplated this for a moment, licking his lips slowly and replying "Hrm...I-" he was cut off by the door swinging open

"Hey Boss! On the-" he stopped immediately at the glare his employer was giving him, but also at the gun that was cocked and already pointing at his chest.

"Ah, whatever your name is?" the man stayed still.

"Tim, m-my name's Tim"

"Don't correct me!" the Joker snapped back at him. "As I said, whatever your name is" he paused smugly "never burst into a room without knocking first, ok?" the man nodded. "And, ah, never interrupt me. With...knocking either. Kapish?" The man nodded vigorously, his eyes flicking to Chelsea. "The police are on the news saying she's safe, out of town". The Joker quietly pocketed his gun.

"Thank you...Tom" at this Tim quickly retreated out of the room. The Joker shook his head "Never work with animals or complete morons" he looked to the empty glass that was once Chelsea's breakfast. "Hrm...I want more...juice" he nodded once at the glass "...orange juice".

"You drank the last of it". The man shut his eyes for a moment, looking pained he groaned

"Agh...we need to go shopping". He stood up and tilted his head and asked her innocently "Can you cook?".


	10. Chapter 10 The Accountants

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. I own nothing!**

* * *

"Where are we?" After stepping out of the van, the hench-clowns ran towards a flight of stairs leaving Chelsea dumbfounded. Wearing their clown masks they were in a car park in the middle of a rarely sunny Gotham day.

The Joker walked ahead of Chelsea, not looking at her, focussed on the task at hand. She felt herself being swept towards the stairs by the men behind her. On the door at the top of the stairs a sign read "A. R Renalds Accountancy". So this was the accounts that The Joker had mentioned the other day to her. She had a bad feeling about this.

It had been a few days since Chelsea's apartment had been gutted by fire. Straight after she had called through to the police, Commissioner Gordon himself had called the mobile phone Chelsea had been given. She had left the number with him as The Joker had instructed.

This way she didn't have to meet with anyone in person as it would put her into Maroni's view. When the phone rang a little while after she had called the police, her new boss had instructed her not to answer so it went to voice mail. Commissioner Gordon wanted her to contact him. As he pocketed the phone, her boss told her to leave this all for now and when the time is right he will tell her what to do next.

Before she could get too caught up in what she was thinking she had a gun thrust into her hands by the man who was just in her thoughts. He bent down so he didn't have to speak too loudly, the clown mask she was wearing muffled his voice a little but it was clear enough.

"You will shoot _anyone_ who goes near the room the rest of us will be in. They pick up the phone, you shoot, they talk to each other, you shoot, anyone tries-ah, to get _into_ the place, you shoot. Got that, Sweetness?" She nodded tears filling her eyes. Suddenly they all burst into the accountants and it was chaos.

"Get down, down!" They yelled at the receptionist. She screamed and put her hands in the air. A man walked out of a kitchen dropping his coffee mug onto the carpet. He was instructed to get on his knees.

Another man opened his office door and demanded "What the fuck is happen-" he stopped short as he caught sight of the Joker casually walk towards him, whipping out a small semi-automatic gun as he went.

"...no...no!" the man pleaded backing into his office, the men followed him in. Just before the door was slammed shut Chelsea heard called from the room "Show them your face, beautiful!".

She paused, then pulled off her mask. The blonde receptionist was steadily crying, the man breathing heavily. He started to slowly lower his hand to his trouser pocket. Chelsea decided to act even though every fibre of her body was screaming at her to leave.

"Stop! One...one more inch and I'll shoot!" he stopped in his tracks. "And you!" she shouted at the receptionist "How do I lock the front door?". She had realised that no one had bothered to lock it.

Just then she heard banging on the stairs outside and she felt like she was going to vomit as the door swung open. She hid the gun behind her back trying to think of the best way to get these people of here while keeping an eye on the two others already in the room.

In walked two girls around Chelsea's age. As the door clicked shut behind them they looked over to the receptionist, then at the man on the floor, who to them may have looked as though he was just down on the floor picking up his broken coffee mug.

The girls then turned around to see Chelsea. Having seen too much she was about to get them to walk over and get on the ground when one of them spoke.

"Chelsea? O hey, Chelsea! It's Sarah and Emma from high school!". She squinted at them, in her mind they represented a world she had left behind long ago. "What are you up to, do you work here?"

Silence reverberated against the walls. Couldn't they see two people were being held hostage? That Chelsea's cheek was still bruised? The other girl spoke for the first time.

"Sarah and I are working as door to door sales people. We're selling bronzer, mascara and other make-up packs at very good, industry only prices".

She looked at them pleadingly, how could this have gotten worse? "Please...you need to leave now. Go!".

"Come on now" Sarah smiled at Emma and then looked back to Chelsea. They were both very relaxed. "Don't tell me you've lost that fun loving, cheeky spirit. Come on, have a look what we've got here".

Chelsea looked from the receptionist to the man on the floor. They were both still sitting down, rooted to the spot and looking just as confused by this turn of events as she was. She found her voice again "Please, you need to leave now! You don't understand! Go!"

They walked over to where she was and placed their product bags on the couch in front of the floor length window overlooking the car park. As one of them started talking and opening the bags there was a deep booming voice coming from the room everyone else was occupying. The girls looked up at her confused.

Finally revealing the gun Chelsea waved it at them, indicating towards the door "You need to go now!" Chelsea screamed at them.

Too late. There was a hysterical male voice heard and then a single gunshot.

"Get behind the couch!" she said throwing their bags behind there too as the girls scrambled around, finally fear evident all over their bodies. Chelsea heard a sound behind her and saw that the coffee man had crawled to the kitchen doorway.

"Get back down!" she threatened now waving the gun at him. He didn't respond, in fact he moved faster.

BANG. The door opened and the gang spilled out of the room. The person at the front of the pack shot the coffee man in the head before he could do anything. The receptionist screamed and hit the floor behind the desk.

Chelsea was disorientated. Looking around Sarah and Emma were totally hidden and sensibly were silent for once.

The Joker grabbed Chelsea as they sped towards the door. "Well done, Sweetness, you did very well". She said nothing, relieved that the girls she knew in a former life would live.

They were almost at the door when the Clown Prince of Crime called out to his man who was still pointing the gun at the receptionist, preventing her from calling the police.

"O, and Paul, make sure you shoot the girls who I can see reflected in the window behind the couch". Chelsea's eyes locked with the Joker's as he began to laugh. She then was half pushed, half tripped down the stairs.

* * *

"Boss, we've heard that that Edwards girl contacted the cops". Maroni didn't show any feelings on his face besides one of anticipation.

"And?" he didn't bother looking up to the man.

"She told them she was out of town at the moment and left a mobile phone number for them to call. The Commissioner was pretty mad that the call wasn't put through to him. They've met before you see".

Maroni rubbed his chin "Hrm. It means nothing. They'll still want to speak with her. She's with the clown, I don't know how long it will be until they know that. Usually I'd say he'd keep her safely locked inside, but with him, ya never know what he'll do. I still don't understand why he's doing all of this. The guys a nutcase but we seemed to get on alright before".

At this another man ran into the room, sweating quite a bit. He looked very nervous about what he was about to say and seemed worried about his own safety as the messenger. Everyone looked up at him expectantly, most of all his employer.

"Well?" Maroni spat, not amused by neither the interruption nor the suspense.

"The Joker's taken out Renalds...all our files are missing. The cops-"

Maroni slammed his golden ringed fist down on the table. "Find them!"

* * *

A little while later Chelsea comes to in the van after being knocked out when she fell. She was disorientated and hurting all over. She hears Paul speak "...so then yeah, she started saying she would call the cops so I took her out too. We can't have that". Chelsea risked opening an eye slightly. She could see The Joker sitting opposite her, nodding deep in thought.

"Well" he began softly "We got all the information we needed".

His eyes moved over to Chelsea, he didn't see her eye partly open. He must have thought she was still out cold. He sighed. The van went over a bump and Chelsea steadied herself instantly regretting it as it gave her position away.

"Ah, Sleeping Uglies awake" he chuckled. She could feel dried blood from her head pull tightly at her face as she moved it. She would have looked pretty ugly right now, she thought. Looking up at him she noticed how angry he was.

"You hurting? Yeah?" she nodded with him, regretting it as her head started pulsing again. "Good" he growled reaching into his pocket. She heard the sound of his switchblade opening. His face was held in innocent puzzlement.

"What happened? Were you asleep when I told you very clearly what to do?" his voice was calm, playful even. His goons were looking around at each other obviously terrified.

"I was thinking" his eyes alive with thought, looking upwards "Maybe it's my fault?" he hung his head a little lower, looking disappointed with himself.

Eyeing the gang again, Chelsea had never seen them so scared. The only sound came from the vehicle moving along the road. Suddenly The Joker leaned forward and dragged her by the hair until she was a heap looking up at him from in between his legs.

"But then" he growled "I realised, it's _not_. My instructions were clear-ah". At this he slides the knife into her mouth. Chelsea made a squeal of fear, then nodded to agree with him that his instructions were clear.

"Not those instructions today, Doll. I mean the ones back in your lee-tle office. Remember back then? When Danny Boy was still alive? Hrm? Ha" He dragged the knife along her inner lip, nicking it slightly. She began to cry.

His voice was now more direct "I said from now on you do what _I_ say. You didn't do that today. Paul here" he indicates with his thumb "tells me the girls you knew were sooo, _disgusted,_ byyou. Yeah" he nodded, swiping his tongue over his lips.

"Disgusted that _you_ could work, for _me_". His eyes looked deranged. "But" his tone lifted to one of carefree observation "you were, were _disgusting_ to them...long before _I,_ came into the picture! I just gave you, a little _push_" at that he cut her lip again, enough to draw more blood.

Chelsea was shaking now feeling it drip off the bottom of her chin. She didn't know where this was going. She tried to hold herself reasonably still so that she wouldn't injure herself further on the weapon.

"You had a time limit stamped on you head when we . first . met. I offer you a way out...and you go against me. You wanted to see me fail! What am I...what am I meant to do?"

"No! No, I-" she started to mumble, her head really hurting. Leaning down he grabs her chin and menacingly whispers "You are _nothing_ without me, _nothing_".

At this he throws her across the van and she hits her head again. She must have hit her head very hard on the stairs earlier because everything was fuzzy and she felt very ill. At this The Joker stands, balancing himself by placing a hand on the roof as he casually takes the semi-automatic gun out of his pocket, arming it and aiming it at her head.

He was so tall standing over her, rocking slightly with the van. "Give me...one reason...why I shouldn't finish you..._right now_". The van rocked harder and Chelsea hit her head again. Just that little knock was enough to send her into darkness once more.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

"You can turn that off" a gruff voice instructed on the roof on the MCU. Jim Gordon went over and shut off the bat-signal.

"It's about time you got here. I hope you've been busy". Gordon could see the shape of the man around ten feet away from him. "The Joker broke into A. R Renalds accountancy today. My men searched the place but couldn't see anything missing. He must have been there for a chat".

"Maybe" was the response, Jim could hear that the man was sceptical, he could hardly blame him considering who they were talking about.

"Well it would make sense. There were three people on the payroll and they were all...accounted for. Everyone there was found shot, all five of them. Looks as though two travelling sales girls were just in the wrong place at the wrong time".

He shook his head and took a moment, he really hated some aspects of his job. Not the job itself, just some of the things people did. Although, situations like this reminded him why he did what he did, so the world could have justice.

"Before you ask, there were no witnesses and surprisingly no cameras. The building had its own car park and no one has come forward. We only knew it was The Joker as one of the victims had his face cut, it could always be a copy cat but I'm not so sure. The cuts were made quickly and precisely. Well as precise as that procedure is"

He raised his eyebrows and held Batman's gaze to make his point. "The autopsy hasn't been carried out yet but at first glance forensics think it may have been inflicted post death. They believe it was the bullet wound to the forehead that killed him first. We'll have to wait and see". Gordon said matter-o-factly.

Batman looked up "The grin must have been to send a message to someone else. I wonder who the message was for".

"Yes" Gordon said. "We don't know yet. Anyway, any word of the Edwards girl? She called here the other day to say she was out of town".

He began to look slightly agitated. "I asked for all calls from or about her to go directly to me but it wasn't done! Now all we have is a mobile phone number with a full message box!".

He gripped his fists tightly but relaxed them, calming down. "It's all too suspicious, her partner works for the mob, he's killed, then her apartment is destroyed and she's conveniently out of harm's way. It's not making any sense at the moment".

Gordon looked at the Batman's eyes and saw he wanted information on both these matters as much as he did.

"I guess we'll just have keep looking. I really need to bring her in for questioning. With everything that's happening, and her ties, I really should arrest her".

"If you find her first let me know. I'll work on The Joker" he instructed in his growl.

"I will. Who do you think The Joker's message was for? Batman?" Gordon looked around but the other man was gone.

As he walked back towards the door that led from the roof he whispered with a wry smile "I _hate_ it when he does that".


End file.
